Amnesia
by xXLoveyDemoGirl16Xx
Summary: This is a story where Amy Rose goes through so many stages of fear and confusion, has no idea of whats going on around her and doesnt even know herself. She lost all her precious memories but no one knows how or why it happened. But she is not alone. She has all her friends to be there, to support her, to help her get better and recover from the sickness Amnesia.
1. Introduction: The Frightening Darkness

_Hey guys! Welcome to my new story Amnesia where im pretty sure youre gonna enjoy it! :) Before I begin this story, I just wanted to let all the readers know that this story has been written and published before, but I rewritten it again and now I think is better. So for those readers who have read this story already, im sorry I couldnt finish on time, I was super busy with high school and stuff plus I felt like I wanted to update it. But as a reward I bring u back the story, and this time I wont give up on it.. So I hope you guys enjoy it! :)_

* * *

**Introduction: The Frightening Darkness**

I don´t know where am I. Everything around me is dark, frightening, and cold. I didn´t feel anything at all, except for the emptiness of this place and not knowing anything. I´m confused, I don´t understand who am I or ¨**What**¨am I. I wanted to stop the confusion, and I wanted to know who I really am. I tried to think very hard, to see if I could remember anything, but nothing was there, just blank. I tried and tried thinking but nothing came to me. Suddenly, an unexpected sharp pain came to my head, making me more desperate. I yelled as loud as I could, calling for help. But my voice felt mute. I kept fighting this unbearable pain until I couldn´t take it anymore. I collapsed onto my knees, while little freckles of water were falling from my eyes. I was about to give up hope, until something amazing appeared in front of me. It was a radiant light shining everywhere, making the darkness vanish little by little, until there was no more of it, which made the world turn into white. And I got surprised when I noticed that the pain was gone, and I didn´t feel anything anymore. I just felt, at peace for the first time. I stood up and walked towards the light. I kept geting closer until I decided to stop a few inches away from it. I know this amazing thing gave me the gift of peace, but for some reason, I was also scared of it. I mean think about it, if light made darkness disappear, then doesnt that make me also end up the same way? I didn´t want to risk my life. However, something horrifying happened. The pain came back, while the darkness started to cover the white world again. My body became weak, and I fell. But what mostly caught my attention was that the shiny light was slowly vanishing, meaning that all that will be left is darkness torturing me forever. Fear soon spread my whole body, I do not want to go through the same pain ever again, I don´t want to be like this. So I only had one choice. I stumbled, giving all my strenght in order to reach the light left it had. As I was doing this, my body kept getting hurt, but I tried my best to not give up. I stumbled and stumbled until my face was inches away from the mystical light, and then touched it. As soon as I made contact with the light, everything including me vanished. But the wonderful thing, is that the pain is finally over, and now Im left with the feeling of emptiness.

* * *

_Alright guys this is the end for the first chapter. I know this may be short, but it is like that because is an Introduction. So the next chapters will be more longer so you can enjoy it :P If you liked this story, PLEASE review me, tell me what you think about the story, what do you like or dislike about it, give me comments, opinions, thoughts, questions, etc. I might publish the next chapter tomorrow so yeaah.. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it XD_


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening & New Discoveries

_Hi my anxious readers! This is the first chapter of the story. But before I start, I wanted to say that I am so happy the fact that some people did read the first chapter. However, I wish you added a little review, to see what you think about the chapter :( So I would really appreciate it if you guys could add some comments on it. And because of that, I came up with an idea that I will not add chapters unless I see some reviews. Sorry if I sound unfair, but I really wanna see some review guys. I cant keep on going without knowing if there were some mistakes, or something that you didnt like, in order for me to make it better. So please give me reviews, you will make me happy if you do :) _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awakening & New Discoveries**

**? POV**

I opened my eyes, finding myself in a very different place. I was in another white world, where there were stuff all around the place, and I had no idea what they were for. I found myself lying down in something comfortable, it felt like I was floating on top of a puffy cloud. The puffy cloud was large, with a shape of a rectangle. There was another puffy cloud, only that it was smaller and it was located at the back of my head. And I also saw a big white sheet covering my body, as if trying to make me feel warm. But I still had no idea of where I was or why I was here. I had a small headache that was bothering me, but not as much as when I was in the darkness. I moved trying to sit on the rectangle cloud. I looked all around the place, not knowing what to do. Should I escape from this world? My confusion led me to a painful headache. I covered my head with my own hands to at least ease the pain, but it just kept getting worse and worse. The pain kept going until I saw something weird. Out of nowhere, a blue hedgehog came inside this place by opening a rectangle whole, and then closed it. For some reason, as soon as I saw him, the pain was gone. I quickly layed down, and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I dont know why I was doing this, the idea just came to me automatically. As I was pretending to be asleep, I heard the hedgehog´s footsteps getting closer until at some point it stopped. I could feel my heart beating so fast, that I thought maybe the hedgehog could even hear it from far away. Why was I so nervous? Then I felt something getting closer to me, a hand touching my hair so tenderly. But why would someone do that? None of this makes sense.

¨Oh Amy, please get better. I wouldnt be the same without you¨

He sounded so sad, but why? and who is Amy? and why is this guy here next to me when I dont know him at all? Out of nowhere, I felt something touch my cheek. It wasnt his hand. It felt wet, it felt like a little freckle of water laying on my cheek. What is going on? Is he crying for this girl called Amy? I opened my eyes to see who is he, to try to help him. And as soon as I did, I saw two big green eyes staring back at me. He looked surprised when I opened my eyes. His eyes were so watery, that I started to feel bad for him.

¨Amy? You´re awake?¨

I just looked at him with such confusion. Is he talking to me? Because my name is not Amy. I dont even know if I have a name or not. But why? I should know, right? The pain came back again, and covered my head.

¨Amy? Whats wrong?¨He said so preocuppied.

¨My.. head.. hurts..¨I said having difficulty to speak.

After that, I wasnt able to hear anything. All I remember is that the hedgehog was calling someone for help desperately. Then I saw a cat coming to this place. He came close to me, and saw his lips moving. Was he talking? I couldnt hear anything. The pain was so big, that my hearing was gone. Both people were panicking, and I didn´t know what to do. The yellow cat approached to me, he had something pointy in his hand and stick it in my shoulder. At first, I felt pain in my shoulder. But then, the headache was slowly disappearing, while everything I was seeing was starting to get blurry. Soon, I felt very sleepy, and I fell onto the rectangle cloud, slowly going to the dream world. The last thing I heard, was the blue hedgehog sounding so panicked, saying:

¨What are you doing? You´re hurting her!¨

* * *

**Sonic´s POV:**

¨Look I didnt hurt her, I just put her some medication so that her pain would go away.¨The doctor said trying to calm me down.

I turned my head to where Amy was, wanting to see if she was ok.

¨She does seem more peaceful..¨I said awkwardly.

¨Don´t worry Sonic. The medication will make all those pain she experienced to go away. She just needs some time to recover¨He said removing his gloves.

¨But I don´t understand. Does she have something Doctor?¨

¨Why you ask ?¨He said washing his hands.

¨Because I felt as if Amy wasn´t herself..¨

¨What do you mean by that?¨

¨I don´t know.. I just have a feeling that something´s not right about her..¨I said.

I sighed, and sat down a chair close to Amy´s bed. I felt the doctor´s hand touch my shoulder, and said:

¨You must be going through some difficult by now..¨

¨Of course I am. Not only because Amy´s hurt, but because I don´t know who did this to her. Why would someone ever do this to her? She would never mean harm to anyone. I just don´t understand. But whoever did this to Amy, I swear they will pay for hurting my wife.¨

¨Now, Mr. Hedgehog, let´s not jump into conclusions. The police are taking care of this situation and I´m sure they will find out who did this.¨

I just stared down at the floor, feeling guilty for all that happened. If I were next to Amy, this would´ve never happened. I am such an idiot, I should´ve never left her alone. I should´ve never yelled at her like that. Why do I always have to make things worse?

¨But I will tell you something Mr. Sonic.¨

The doctor looked at me and said:

¨Do not give up hope. I am sure your wife would be saddened if she sees you like this.¨

¨Thank you Doctor. I will try my best.¨I said giving him a smile.

He smiled back at me, glad that he could help me. He walked toward the door and said:

¨Whenever she wakes up, please just tell me to see how shes doing.¨

I nodded at him. He nodded back and then closed the door. Now my attention came back to Amy. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, yet for some reason I was still worried about something. Why do I have the feeling that something is not right with Amy? Maybe Im overexagerating too much about this. But anyway, I still have to find who did this to her. I can´t just forget about it and then let the person escape. Because no one hurts MY AMES, and if they do, I will make sure they will regret it for the rest of their life. But who could this to her? As I was thinking about this, I put my hand on Amy´s cheek, feeling her skin getting warm. Is she having a nightmare? I hope not. I just hope Amy gets better and everything gets back to normal.

* * *

_Do you like the story? Please give me your wonderful reviews! I worked very hard on it so I hoped you enjoyed it. If I see some reviews, the next chapter will probably come around the next weekend so get ready for it! Will Amy recover soon? Find out on the next chapter! Thank you for reading! Dont forget the reviews! ;)_


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Sonic

_Hi everyone! How you all doing? I wanna say that I am happy that I got a few reviews, and I proudly wanna thank:_

_-Sonic Girl 18_

_- Guest_

_I thank you for giving me your opinion :) I hope this keeps going on. But enough of my talking, you must be anxious for this chapter, so Enjoy! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting Sonic**

**_Amy's POV_**

_I felt anger, sadness, regret, and unfairness. Why this had to happen to me? Why me? This is what I have always dreamed to do in the future, and now it can never happen. I rested my hands on my tummy, feeling anger boiling in my head. It's not fair! I did EVERYTHING the doctor recommended me and it's STILL no one has this problem except ME? WHY? WHY,WHY,WHY?! Tears fell easily, while anger was still present in me. It's not fair that everyone gets to be so happy while I can't because of this stupid problem I have. Does life hate me so much that it wishes that I live such an unfair life like this? I kept crying, and crying, not caring if my tears made the couch get wet. But then something was not right. I thought I heard something.. or SOMEONE. I stopped crying, and stayed still, to hear what was that sound. But whatever the sound was, it stopped. But I was curious to where it came from, so I stood up, removed my tears with my hands, and searched where the sound came from. I looked under the couch, in the bathroom, in the kitchen, but I failed in finding the sound. So I gave up, and sat down on the same couch where I was crying. I looked at the picture that was laying at the coffee table. It was a picture of me and Sonic, on the day we got married. It was the happiest day I ever had in my whole life. Is so precious, that I will never forget that time. I picked the frame, and looked at it closer, making my tears fall again. Seeing this picture broke my heart, because we were so different back then. It's not the same as how we are today. And that makes me wish this would have NEVER happened. And that's where the anger came back. The fact that it was impossible for me to be what I always wanted to be, made me so mad and frustrated. I mean, he still tries to make me feel better about the situation, but I can't just ignore that and then just move on pretending that NOTHING happened. As much as he is trying to help, I can't be like that. This is something that I have always dreamed besides marrying Sonic, and I just hate it that everyone doesn't have that problem while I do. It makes me feel like I want to punch something now, because the anger I have is too strong to bear. However, as I was so deep in this negative thoughts, I felt a strong hit on my head. The impact was so strong, that I couldn't even stand up to defend myself. I just fell to the floor, my hand embracing my head while I moaned for the pain. I slowly raised my head to see who did this. It was a woman, but I couldn't see exactly who, because my vision became blurry from the hard impact._

_''Who.. are you?'' I said _

_The woman was dressed only of black clothes, and had her face covered except for her eyes. For some reason, her eyes were shining a strong red color, and obviously something was not right about this woman. _

_''Shut up! You disgust me'' She said_

_I saw her getting something out of her pocket, and it was hard to see what it was, until I figured out it was actually a gun. My eyes widened, realizing where this is going._

_''Wait, why are you doing this to me? I don't even know you and I would never do anything bad to anyone.''_

_The woman just laughed in response and said:_

_''You silly, silly girl. You still don't know who am I? It doesn't matter anyway, as soon as I kill you, you will no longer annoy me with your pathetic life.''_

_''What have I ever done to you? Who are you? And why would I ever annoy you?'' I said confused._

_''Silence! You brought misery to my life ever since you appeared, you stole the life I wanted to have, and now you think Imma just let you be like that? I DONT THINK SO. You deserve to spend the rest of your life in the torturing darkness, just as I DID, because of YOU. So farewell Amy Rose, have a terrible life at the Dark World'' _

_She raised her gun at me, pointing at my already bleeding head. I was scared, was this the end for me? Even though I have no idea what is she talking about or who she even is? Her gun sounded, my head stopped working. I automatically fell, while I could still hear the woman's diabolical laugh. I was going through the most unbearable pain I ever had. My body was numb, I could not move, but my mind was somehow still alive, and my head felt as if it was burning. Suddenly, I felt as if my memories were slowly becoming blurry, until all of it vanished, leaving absolutely nothing in my brain._

* * *

''AAH! WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!''

I was panting, looking for the woman who did this to me. But I realized this is the white world. But I don't understand, what was that? was that.. a dream? a nightmare? But why would I dream something like that? What did that meant?

''Are you alright?''

I turned my head and saw the same blue hedgehog who was panicking for me before.

''You must have had a nightmare.''

''Who are you?''

''I'm Sonic.''

I kept staring at him, because he seemed somehow familiar.

''Do I know you?'' I said confused.

He just gave a small smile and said: ''Well I'm glad that you are starting to recognize me a little.''

''Look, why do you pretend you know me when I don't know you at all?''

''But I DO know you. You are just confused, that's all''

What? He makes no sense of what he is saying. I just turned my head to the other side and looked at the window, where it was actually entertaining to see. There was another world outside this window, where there was so many flowers, trees, kids running around, and a lot of people walking by.

''Look, I don't want you to think I'm some creep or something'' He said interrupting my view to the new world.

''How is that supposed to make me feel comfortable around you?'' I said still staring at the new world.

I heard him sigh, and said: ''What if we introduce ourselves so that you can know me better?''

I looked at him this time, looked at his eyes to see if he was being a liar to me. But I actually saw honesty in him, and seeing him made me think that there was no way he could do anything bad to me. And his eyes, they are so beautiful to see. Is like seeing another world, but so much better than that. I could keep staring at it the whole day.

''Hello? Are you there?'' He said, waving his hand in front of me.

Oh my gosh what was I thinking?! I must have looked like an idiot! What is wrong with me? Why was I acting like that?

''Im SO sorry! I don't know what happened to me!'' I said covering my eyes from embarassment.

I felt his hands removing my hands and said: ''Is okay Ames, there is nothing to be sorry for.''

He smiled at me, while I felt my cheeks were burning, and my heart was pumping so quick.

''Wait, did you just called me Ames?'' I said glad I changed the subject.

He removed his hands from mine and said: ''Well, that's usually how I always call you, but your real name is Amy.''

_Amy... _I DO like that name though...

''And how do you know my name?'' I asked again confused.

He sighs and says: ''Like I said before, you are just going through some confusion, and you will get better.''

''When?''

''I.. I don't know.. I hope soon..''

For some reason, his expression became worried, and I suddenly felt bad.

''What's wrong? Are you worried about something?'' I said

He quickly changed his expression to a smile and said: ''Oh no, don't worry about me, I'm fine.''

''Hmmm..'' I said not believing what he said

''I really AM fine'' He said

''Hmm.. I don't know.. I feel like you are hiding me something..'' I said getting suspicious.

''Im not hiding anything'' He said.

''Hey, you know what will make you feel better?'' He said quickly changing the subject.

Then he showed me his hands, but then I had no idea what this meant. Then he did his magic, making me laugh uncontrollably and said: ''Stop! I can't take it anymore!''

''Until you say I am not hiding anything'' He said while he stopped doing his magic in my stomach.

''Are you crazy? Of course not!'' I said smilling.

''Too bad then. More tickling for you.'' He said tickling me again.

''STOP, STOP!'' I said laughing.

But he just kept tickling and tickling, enjoying this game.

''Alright, alright you win! you are not hiding anything! are you happy now?'' I said.

''Yes, yes I am'' He said moving his hand.

I relaxed, and then I looked at the other world again. Where there were kids everywhere, playing together with their smiles. For some reason, this children brought me happiness. I wish I had kids already.

''Hey Sonic'' I said

''Yeah?''

''I want a baby''

His ears perked, and looked at me surprised.

''What did you say?''

''I said, I wish I could have a baby. Wouldn't it be nice to have a child to take care of, a child to love?''

''Uhhm.. I.. (sighs) look Amy, is not easy to have a baby.''

''Why? What is wrong about having a baby?''

''Is just that.. Sometimes.. it doesn't work for everyone..''

''What do you mean?'' I said confused.

I just stared at him, and he was just staring at the floor, as if he didn't know what to say.

What is going on? Did I do something wrong? Why is he like this? All I said is that I want a baby and now he's sad? I don't understand anything.

''Amy, is best not to talk about this, ok? You may not know why, but it is something that hurts me a lot''

''Why would having a baby hurt you?''

''Is not that, is just..''

His voice was interrupted by a strange sound. He picked something weird, put it close to his ear and said: ''Hello?''

''Oh hi Cream how are you? No, not really.. I will tell you why.. Yeah of course you can see her, I will bring her to you tomorrow.. alright, bye.'' Then he closed the strange thing and put it back into his pocket.

''Good news, tomorrow you will have fun with your best friend.''

''Best friend?'' I asked

''Thats right. She is sick worried about you and she will be so happy to see you.''

''But how come you know I have a best friend but I don't? That doesn't make sense.''

''Ok Amy, let me just tell you so you are less confused. You see, you have amnesia..''

''Uhmm.. what is Amnesia?'' I said

''Is when someone can't remember anything at all, which is the reason why you are like that. And I am here with you, because I want to help you to remember everything and to get better.''

''I see.. but why do I have Amnesia then?''

''I really don't know.. I wish I knew.. But anyway, let's not talk about this anymore. Tomorrow we will leave early, and you must sleep to get some rest.''

''Oh.. uhmm.. ok.. if you say so...'' I said.

He smiled at me again, kissed me in my forehead, which made me blush again, and said: ''Goodnight Ames.''

He turned off the lights, and I layed down on the bed. I turned around to try to sleep, but for some reason I couldn't. I tried the other side, and I still couldn't sleep. Why? I felt somehow lonely, like the bed was too big for me, and I wanted the empty side to not be empty.

''Sonic?''

''Yeah Ames?'' I heard his voice.

''I.. I can't sleep..''

''And why would that be?'' He said jokingly (I think).

''I don't know.. I'm cold, and I don't like being alone in a bed.''

''I knew you were gonna say that.''

I heard him walk, then I felt the empty cold side occupied by Sonic. I turned to his side while he was looking at me.

''You feel better now?'' He said rubbing my arm passionately.

''Yeah. But how did you knew I was going to say that?''

I felt him smile and said: ''You always had that problem. You always had to sleep with me, even if we fight, you would still ask me to sleep with you.''

''Really? And we fought before?'' I said getting curious.

''Yeah.. But that doesn't matter now.. I'm sure you will get better and everything will get back to normal.''

''Ok..'' I said.

''Goodnight Ames. Sleep good.''

And with that, I quickly fell asleep, with the warmth present around me.

* * *

_Aand that is the end of the chapter! :3 You like the story? If you do, please give me reviews. The next chapter will come up next weekend. Soo.. Thanks for reading! :D_


	4. Chapter 3: Memories Coming Back

_Hey everyone! I decided to add another chapter today cuz Im bored and I practically have nothing to do :P_

_But first, as always, I wanna thank:_

_-Sonic Girl 18 (Thank you for your awesome review! :D)_

_-Shadowcast124 (Im glad you like it! Keep reading and you'll love it more! :D)_

_for reviewing the chapter. I give you a psychological hug, and lets move on to the story :D_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_''Honey, is time to go to bed!'' I heard my mom say from some other room._

_But I ignored her, because I was having so much fun with Ms. Rose and Ms. Pink. They are the most precious thing I could ever have. I had them ever since the first day I was born. Not only they entertain me when Im lonely or bored, but they also contain so many memories. You see, this dolls were from my mom when she was my age, and she kept it ever since. And now she gave it to me as a symbol of love for one another. So everytime I play with Ms. Rose and Ms. Pink, I cannot just stop playing. It takes me hours to play with my favorite dolls. Unfortunately, I heard my mom coming closer, she walked toward me and crossed her arms waiting for me. However, I just shook my head and kept playing with Ms. Rose and Ms. Pink. Thats when my mom sighed, decided to sit in the floor with me and said:_

_''Can I see Ms. Pink?'' She said extending her hand._

_I gave her Ms. Pink, then she started to use her and mimicked her:_

_''Hello Ms. Rose!''_

_''Hello Ms. Pink!'' I mimicked too, enjoying this game with my mom._

_''What are you exactly doing?''_

_''Having fun with you obviously!''_

_''Well, shouldn't you go to bed?''_

_''Why would I want to do that?''_

_''Because.. that would make your mom so happy if you do that for her''_

_''Well, tell her I dont wanna go to bed because Im having a lot of fun already!'' I said giggling._

_Ms. Pink sighed and then said: ''What if.. we make a deal?''_

_''Hmm.. what is the deal?'' I said curious_

_''If you go to bed, I promise you that we will spend the whole afternoon baking strawberry cake together.''_

_''Really Ms. Pink?''_

_''Yup! and is your favorite cake!''_

_''Ok!'' I said, hugging my mom._

_This made her laugh and say: ''That's all you care about, huh?''_

_''Yup! I LOVE strawberry shortcake!'' I said._

_''Well then, let's go.'' My mom said carrying me to my room._

_She walked to my pink bed, layed me down on it, and covered me with my blanket. But then I remembered something and said:_

_''Wait mom! You are forgetting something!''_

_''You mean... these?'' She said revealing Ms. Pink and Ms. Rose._

_I nodded happily while she put Ms. Pink and Ms. Rose next to me so they can sleep comfortably._

_''Of course I would no forget them. They are VERY special for that.'' She said smilling._

_She ran her hand through my hair and then said: ''Goodnight Amy''_

_''Wait mom..''_

_''Yeah sweetie?''_

_''Why do you want me to sleep?''_

_My mom sighs and says: ''Didn't we just made a deal?''_

_''I just want to know why, thats all''_

_''Because.. You have school tomorrow.''_

_''Mom, what if I don't go to school tomorrow?''_

_And that's when her smile disappeared, and worry became present in her expression._

_''What if I NEVER go to school?'' I said trying to convince her._

_''Honey, what is wrong? Why do you hate school so much?''_

_''Because... I don't have any friends at all, everyone makes fun of me, and everyone thinks Im a looser.'' I said lowering my face._

_''Amy listen to me, whatever you do, NEVER listen to what they say. Prove them that they are wrong, show them that you are a beautiful and smart girl that will not give up on anything.''_

_''I tried, but it never works.. What if I am not meant to have any friends?''_

_She put her finger on my chin to move my face up, looked at me very serious and said: ''Amy Luna Rose, don't you ever say something like that. You are my little princess, I know that one day this will all change, and I know that you will make me the proudest mom there ever was.'' She said giving a small smile._

_I hugged her,while tears were slowly falling._

_''There, there'' My mom said patting the back of my head. She layed me down again, kissed me in my forehead and said: ''Sweet dreams Amy.''_

_She went to the door, and closed it. After that, I quicly fell asleep with my only best friends Ms. Pink and Ms. Rose._

* * *

I felt a strong light hitting my face, waking me up from the dream I just had. When I opened my eyes, I felt tears falling, while I had this strange feeling of sadness. Am I crying? But why? Is it because of the dream I had? Is it because I miss my mother? My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Sonic coming to this room, and he was about to say something, but when he saw my tears, he just walked toward me and said:

''Ames, whats wrong? Did something happened?''

''I just had a strange dream..'' I said cleaning my tears.

''Can you tell me whats the dream about?''

I explained everything I saw. About me as a kid, living with my mom, how I hated school, and that my only friends were Ms. Pink and Ms. Rose. He listened very carefully while I was talking, and when I was done, he just looked down at the floor.

''Sonic, do you know my mom?''

''Well.. I only saw her ONCE..'' He said

''Can you take me to her house? I miss her so much, and I want to be with her.''

''Uhm.. Did you forgot you are going to your best friend's house?''

''Well then, take me to her after visiting my best friend.''

''I can't.''

''Why?''

''Because I can't, and that's it'' He said as if he was making up excuses.

''You are so mean! All I want is to see my mom and all you do is make up excuses! What kind of friend are you?'' I said louder, getting mad.

''Amy first of all, I am not making up excuses and second of all, I swear that if I could take you to her I would, but I can't, so Im sorry, is not my fault.''

''Then tell me why you can't''

''Maybe is better if we don't talk about this.'' he said looking at the wall.

I was about to say something, but I was interrupted again when I saw a yellow cat opening a door and then closed it.

''Goodmorning!'' He said

I remember him.. He was the guy who stabbed at my shoulder. And that hurt a lot.. I don't want the same thing to happen again. So when he sat down in a chair close to my bed, I backed away a little so that the same thing won't happen again.

''Is something wrong Amy? Are you afraid of me?'' He said confused.

''Yes. You stabbed at my shoulder yesterday and that hurt a lot.''

The yellow cat just laughed and said: ''I didn't stab you, I just injected you so that the medicine could take care of your headache.''

''Ooh..'' I said dumbfounded.

''Look, just trust me, I am not going to hurt you. I am just going to check you to see if everything is fine.''

''Why do you want to do that?'' I asked curiously

''Because, that's my job! Im a doctor.''

''Really?'' I said tilting my head.

He nodded, and then waited for me to let him check me. If his job is to help me, then I guess I could trust him. Besides, I do need help. I need to remember everything about my life, and I have to find my mother. So I got a little close to him, and he said thank you. Then he checked my eyes with a flashlight and said:

''How are you doing?''

''Im fine.. I guess..'' When he finished checking my eye, he wrote something on his clipboard.

''Doctor, is it normal that Amy is having nightmares every night?''

''Well, what kind of nightmares?''

''I don't remember the first dream because is blurry and all that, but I do remember the second dream.''

''Ok good, do you want to tell me what is the second dream about?''

I took a deep breath, and explained all over again the dream about my mother. When I finished, the doctor said:

''And do you think this has really happened before?''

''I am not really sure.. It felt so real, and I also felt like I've been through all of that before, but I just don't know..''

I saw the yellow cat taking some other notes again on his clipboard and said: ''I see where this is going.''

He put his pen down and said: ''I think this is more of a _memory_, rather than a _dream_.''

''How do you know that?'' Said Sonic.

''This is a normal process the brain goes through. You see, when you Amy, are sleeping, your brain usually works by cleaning your memories, so that when you wake up, you can remember things from the past day. That's what all brains do everytime the person is sleeping. And because your brain does that while you are sleeping, it brings you a memory based on how are you feeling. Whether you feel sadness, anger, or happiness, whatever the emotion is, the memory will reflect on it and show you so that you can remember and understand it. That happens to all my patients who have Amnesia, so trust me, I am not wrong about this.''

''So you are telling me that the dream I had was real?'' I said

The yellow cat called doctor nodded. I cant believe it. I am already remembering things and I am so excited about knowing more about myself. And I am so happy the fact that I really was with my mom on that day. I wonder if we have ever baked that cake like she promised me before. I bet we did! And what about Ms. Pink and Ms. Rose? I guess mom is taking care of them, because they mean a lot to her and she would never leave them thrown away. But whatever it is, I was so excited to remember more about myself, and to meet my mother. However, Sonic didn't seem to have the same expression as I did. He seemed preocuppied, but why? Why does he always worry about everything? Why can't he just smile for once? He should be happy that I am remembering things. Shouldn't he?

''So doctor, what do you think about her leaving this hospital?'' Sonic asked the doctor.

''Well, I actually think this is necessary for her. She needs to go out and see the world, meet the people she met before, so that this could help her remember more. So yes, she can leave today, but if anything bad happens, you can always bring her back so that we can help her.''

''Alright, thanks doctor.'' Sonic said.

The doctor walked out of this white room. Sonic looked for his strange device again and put it on his ear. He waited a few seconds and then he said: ''Hey Cream what's up?.. Yup! Im bringing her right now.. Alright.. Talk to you later.. Bye..'' He closed the strange device.

Then he went to his bag to search for something. I saw him getting out clothes, then brought it to me and said: ''Here, this are your clothes. I'll wait for you here.''

I stood up and I was going to do what he told me to do. I was about to remove the strange clothe I had but then Soic stopped me by saying: ''Amy, wait! What are you doing?''

''Im just doing what you told me to do.. To dress, right?'' I asked confused.

Sonic just put the strange clothe back on me and said: ''You are not supposed to do that here. You dress in the bathroom.''

Suddenly, I automatically blushed. What was I thinking? Gosh, I am such an idiot.

''I.. I am sorry.. I wont let that happen again..''

''That's ok Amy, you are learning things and I understand that. But one important thing I will tell you, don't ever show your body to anyone else.''

''Why?'' I said being curious again.

This time, it seemed a little hard for Sonic to explain, so he said: ''Because... If you do, that person could do something terrible to you, and we don't want that to happen right?''

''But what could they do to me?''

Sonic just looked at his clock and said: ''Oh man, we are running late. You have to change quickly before your best friend changes her mind.''

''Oh, uhm.. right..'' I said.

I guess that he doesn't really want to tell me what he meant by that, but I don't mind. So I just went to the small room called bathroom and changed my clothes. When I finished, I was about to go out, but then I saw something weird. I thought a saw a pink girl looking at me. I looked again at the strange glass and the pink girl was there again. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was so long that it reached to her mid-back. She had big green eyes full of surprise and curiosity, she was wearing a white T-shirt, with some blue pants. But wait a minute, how come this girl has the same clothes I do? And the same skin color? And how come she moves exactly the way I do? What is going on? Who is she and why is she staring at me like Im some weirdo? I was interrupted when I heard a knock at the door, and Sonic say:

''Amy, is everything ok?''

''Sonic, I need help, I think someone is stalking me.''

''What?! Let me see.''

I opened the door and pointed at the same pink girl who was pointing back at me.

''Sonic, tell her to stop copying me and to leave me alone, she is annoying me.''

He just looked at me, and then looked at the pink girl. He did this over and over again, then he just laughed out loud. Is he serious? How can he just LAUGH when theres a girl stalking me? I waited confusingly until he FINALLY calmed down and said:

''Oh my gosh Amy.. You really have to learn a LOT.''

''What do you mean?''

He just sighed, and then he said: ''Amy, that is not a girl stalking you, thats a mirror. That is your reflection. That is WHO YOU ARE.''

I just tilted my head, and said: ''Oooohhh...''

Sonic just rolled his eyes, while I looked at MYSELF now. I am so pretty, I actually thought I looked ugly.

''I am so pretty..'' I said surprised

''Yes, you are.''

I looked at myself one last time, and then we left the world called Hospital.

* * *

_I will stop right here because now I got very tired. Anyway, did you like it? I know Amy seems a little too... dumb on many many things and I will explain why. Since Amy has Amnesia and cant remember anything, is like she was reborn again. Meaning, that she is going through the same things she went through before. Right now she is going through the stage of childhood because she just recently woke up from her unconscious. But the more she remembers, the more she will come up to understand things and become more mature. She will eventually go through the stage of Adolescence but for now she is going through childhood. Which is the reason why she always curious about everything, and the reason why she didn't understand Sonic when he tried to explain why is bad to show your body. She is like a newborn kid who is learning new things. So I hope you understand that, and I hope you are not confused about anything. So! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE dont forget to review. If you review, I will give you a psychological hug :D_


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting More People

_Hi guys! and Merry Late Christmas! I know I havent been posted chapters in a long while and I feel terrible for that. I was in christmas vacation and I completely forgot my laptop, thus disappointed myself. However Im back so yay! I missed u guys! Anyway, before we begin I wanna thank:_

_-Sonic Girl 18_

_-Shadowcast214_

_You are always reviewing me and that makes me so happy! For that I give u my psychological hug, and a new chapter! :P Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meeting More People**

As we were walking to a strange place called _''Parking Station'' _I was wondering how the world outside looks like.. Is it wonderful? Is it humongously big? Or is it fun? Whatever it looks like, I just hope that one day I will go back with my mother.. She must be missing me by now..

''Alright, get in.'' I heard Sonic opening a door from some strange machine.

I just stood there amazed at this machine. Sonic noticing this said:

''Is something wrong, Ames?''

''What is this?'' I said.

''Don't tell me you don't know what's a car.'' He said standing up from the seat.

''Whats a car?'' I said

Sonic just hit his front with his hand and muttered: ''I will take that as a no.''

I just kept looking at him, waiting for answers until he finally said:

''This machine is called a car, and it can take us anywhere.''

''Wuaoohhh.. reallyyy?'' I said clapping my hands excited.

''Yup!''

''Cool!'' I said

And then I started to gaze at this amazing _car_.. It was big, is red, it has four small doors.. It has everything you could ask for! I looked the right side of the car, and then the left side. I opened one of the doors, and inside there were four seats. Wuaoh, I could sleep there? That is so awesome! I just gasped at how cool it looked inside while I heard Sonic smirk.

''Alright, I think you've seen enough. Just get inside and let's go to your best friend's house.''

''Wait! I haven't seen the back yet!''

I closed the door, and ran to the back of the car. It looked nice, but there was something that was calling my attention. It was at the very bottom of the car, it had a strange signal with weird letters on it. And for some reason, this sign felt so familiar. I just feel like I've seen this before, but where? And when? I tried to read the sign, and it said: ''JU5T M RR13D3'' And in that very instant I read that, a memory came to me.

* * *

_Everyone was clapping and cheering joyfully as we opened the door, revealing ourselves to our guests. We were holding hands, while we waved our hands to the people. This is the happiest day of my life. This is where my dream finally comes true, where I finally get to be with my true love Sonic The Hedgehog. _

_''Ames?'' I heard Sonic whisper._

_''Yeah Sonikku?''_

_''I just wanted to say, that this is the greatest thing that could ever happen to me. I would never be this happy without you. I love you Ames, never forget that.''_

_''I love you too my Sonikku.'' I said._

_We walked down the stairs, walking towards our new car Tails made for us as a present. And what amused me is that Tails spent his time working on that sign on the back of the car that says: ''JU5T M RR13D3'' I really wanted to laugh at that._

_''Aww look Sonikku! Tails even did that for us!'' I said pointing at the sign._

_He just laughed. But time was running out, as the driver wanted to move on already. We were about to go in our new car, but when I looked at my flowers, I just remembered something._

_''Oh! I almost forgot!'' I said walking to where the crowd was._

_Once I did, I turned my back, getting ready to throw the flowers. And when I did, I heard girls fighting and screaming. I turned around again, and saw a lot of girls defeated while only one person got the flower, and it was Rouge! I just winked at her and said: ''Maybe your true love will come to you again!''_

_''You will pay for this Amy Rose'' She said playfully yet meaning it for real._

_I just stuck out my tongue to her and went back to my new husband laughing. He just looked at me and shook his head._

_''What? You have to admit that was funny!'' I said_

_''You will never change'' He said smirking._

_''Like I care.'' I said rolling my eyes._

_He opened the door for me and said: ''Ladies first''_

_''Thank you very much'' I said giggling at his games._

_We got inside the car, and the driver started to move. Sonic rolled down the window so we can wave goodbye to our guests. When they were out of view, Sonic closed the window. I tied my arm with his and said:_

_''Oh Sonic, isnt this great? We are finally together after all this years.''_

_He holded my hands and said: ''I know. I never thought this would ever happen. It feels like yesterday when we were just kids working together to defeat Eggman everyday, and now today I am marrying with the most beautiful woman I could ever meet.'' _

_He kissed my forehead and said: ''I love you Ames.''_

_''I love you more.''_

_We gazed at each other with our big smiles. A second later, we kissed and got so lost in it that I didn't even care if the driver was watching us or not. Our kiss got deeper, becoming more closer, hugging him tightly but tenderly, while he was pulling me to him, hugging my waist, making the kiss even more intense. I could never ask more than this, because all I wanted in my entire life, is to win Sonic's true love for me._

* * *

I just gasped at what I saw. Did that really happened? That means.. I am _married _to Sonic?! And what about that kiss? It felt.. soo.. _magical.._ I touched my lips, remembering just the way he kissed me. I can't believe this is all happening. I am actually married.. I just stared blankly, still not believing what I just saw..

''Hey Ames are you done already?'' I heard him while he was getting closer until he stopped to look at me.

''Ames? Whats wrong?'' He said sounding worried.

I just turned my head slowly to him, and looked deeply into his eyes. He seemed so.. concerned.. What should I do? If he is my husband, then I should treat him like one. Should I kiss him like normal married people do? I dont know what I was thinking, I just put my hands on his cheek, and got closer to kiss him. I kissed him just the way I did when we got married, even though I felt he was a little surprised. I don't know if I was doing it wrong, so I stopped and looked at him, to see what he thinks. Now he is full of shock, like he has no idea what's happening.

''Amy? You.. Are you..?''

''Sonic, I now remember who you are..''

''You do?'' He said sounding hopeful.

I nodded my head and said: ''You are my husband.. And.. Im so sorry that I only treated you as a stranger.. I didnt remember good about it.. I.. I..'' I said trying to talk until Sonic shushed me putting his finger in my mouth and said:

''Is okay Ames.. Why would I be mad at you?''

I just smiled at him, making this day even better. We got into the car we got in our wedding day, and started to move to another place. As I was watching the window with amazement, Sonic said: ''Amy, how did you remember who I am?''

''I dont know.. I just saw the strange sign and then out of nowhere a memory came to me.'' I said looking away from the window.

''What was the memory about?''

''It was about the day we married. The day we got our new car, and we kissed, and it was soo good.'' I said sighing romantically.

Sonic just smirked and said: ''Oh I can't believe it. You are remembering more things. You know what that means?''

''That everything will be normal again?''

''Yup! I can't wait until you get better.''

''But Sonic, there is something I dont understand..''

''What is it Ames?''

''What is a kiss? And why we did that when we got married?''

''Amy.. You just kissed me on the station..''

''I know.. But I wasnt thinking.. Just tell me.. please?'' I said begging like a little kid.

''Well alright.. we kiss because we love each other.. You do that when you feel something so special for that person, and when you want to show that person how much you love him, you kiss him..''

''Ohh.. That sounds beautiful..'' I said as if hearts were appearing in my eyes.

''You are sounding like your old self now.''He said smirking.

''Really?'' I said excited.

''Yup! Just keep going Amy and you will see that everything will be alright. You just gotta believe in yourself.''

''Thank you Sonikku! I love you!'' I said hugging his arm.

He smirked a little while he patted my hair and kissed my head. Our car kept moving until it stopped in front of a small house with flowers all around it.

''We're here'' He said.

I saw him getting out of the car, and I was about to but then Sonic said: ''Amy, can you just wait a little? I gotta do something first but when Im done, I will call you so you can get in, okay?''

''Alright.''

He got out and went to the house's door. He waited paitently until someone opened the door and went inside. I dont know what was happening, but all I can do is just wait for my husband.

* * *

**_Sonic's POV:_**

I ringed the bell, waiting for someone to open the door. While I was waiting, Im still surprised how fast Amy is remembering things. But what Im mostly surprised is that she kissed me. Just thinking about this makes me feel better because I can see that Amy will eventually recover. The door opened, interrupting my thoughts. She didn't open the door all the way, but I already knew who it was.

''Hi Sonic, I am so glad to see you. Where's Amy?''

''Shes in the car. Can I talk to you real quick before she comes?''

''Sure.'' She said allowing me to enter her house.

I got in, and waited until she closed the door and said: ''Sonic what's wrong?''

''Cream, I.. I have to tell you something about Amy.. This will shock you but, you have to know this before you see her.''

''You know you can always tell me anything. What is it?'' She said concern starting to present in her expression.

''Cream.. Amy has Amnesia.''

''What?''

''I know it sounds confusing but its true. She doesnt remember anything at all. Well, she has been remembering a few things lately, but she still needs help. She needs you Cream, because she literally doesnt know absolutely nothing about life and you have to teach her everything about it. I already tried and I cant do this by myself..''

Cream took some time to absorb all this information, then said: ''I will be glad to help Sonic.. But.. what do you mean when you say she doesnt know anything about life?''

''I know it sounds weird, but I think she is acting like a little girl. And because she thinks like a little girl, she doesnt know anything. I mean, she doesnt understand why is not good to dress in public and...''

''She WHAT?!'' Cream interrupted me.

''Relax, she didnt, I wasnt gonna let that happen anyway. She just doesnt know any of this because she thinks like a kid and I guess I need your help on that..''

Cream giggled and said: ''So you want ME to teach her THAT? Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how hard that is?''

But I tried the puppy look so I could convince her until she said:

''Oh fine, I will do it for her. But it wont be easy.''

I hugged her and said: ''Thanks Cream your the best.''

''Oh whatever just go look for her, I will be waiting for you.'' She said rolling her eyes.

I went outside and called Amy.

* * *

_**Amy's POV:**_

I saw Sonic opening the door and waving at me, as if he was telling me that I can come now. I got out of the car, and walked to the familiar small house. As I was walking, Sonic opened the door for me, letting me inside. While Sonic was closing the door, I gazed at all the objects the house had. There were pictures everywhere, lively flowers sorrounding it, and there were strange furnitures. All of this feels so strange, why do I feel like I have been here before? Why do I feel as if I were.. _Home? _What does this all mean?

''So.. You remember any of this?'' Sonic said walking toward me.

''Im not sure why I feel I have been here a bizillion times..'' I said walking where the seats are.

''Well, your making progress.'' He said smirking.

Later, I saw someone approaching to us with a tray of cookies. It was a cream colored bunny, and she was smiling sweetly at me. But what surprised me is her stomach. It isnt normal at all, because it was SO big. Its as if there was someone inside her belly.

''Hello Amy.'' The rabbit said putting her tray of cookies on the coffee table and sat down on another chair.

''Do I know you?'' I said staring at her, trying to figure out where I have seen this woman before.

I heard her giggle, which made me feel even more Dé Ja Vú because I also heard that giggle from somewhere, but I cant remember where..

''Perhaps your starting to recognize me.'' She said gleefully.

''You want some cookie? I made it for you, just the way you like it.'' She said.

She picked a cookie and gave it to me, and I tasted it with a small bite. I slowly looked for the flavor, and it turned out to be really good.

''Hmm! I like it!'' I said now eating faster.

Giggling the rabbit said: ''Of course you do! Is one of your favorite cookies!''

Thats when I stopped eating, and stared blankly at her. ''How did you know I would like this?'' I said raising an eyebrow. ''Who are you?''

''I am Cream The Rabbit, and Sonic has already told me that youre going through Amnesia, so if you dont know anything, I completely understand you. I am here to help you remember everything.''

''So thats why you left me at the car.'' I said now looking at Sonic.

''You know, I dont mind you talk about me, so why did you had to leave me there?'' I said.

''Amy, I was just doing something, you dont have to get mad over it.''

I just crossed my arms and looked at him mad. Really? Is that all you can say?

''Sweety he is just trying to help you.'' Cream said.

''Right..'' I said sighing.

''Sonic, why dont you go take care of my mother? I will take care of Amy.'' I heard Cream say.

Sonic just nodded and walked to another room.

''Tell me Amy, what do you remember so far?''

''Well, I only know two things. The first thing, is that I want to see my mother again and the second thing, is that I already know that Sonic is my husband.''

''I see..'' She said eating a cookie

''Do you know whos my mother?''

She suddenly stopped eating, looked at me carefully, cleaned her mouth with a napkin and said:

''Im afraid not. But I heard about her..''

''How did you heard about her?''

''Well, I..''

She looked to another wall rather than looking at me. Is she hiding me something?

''Cream, if you know something about my mother please tell me.'' I said walking to her.

''I cant.. That is something you have to discover on your own..'' She said her eyes containing a glare of sadness.

I looked at her one last time, and then I looked away and sat down again, this time a little annoyed. Why does no one want to tell me anything about my mother? Is not like shes dead or something right?

''You know Amy, life is not so easy as it seems does it?''

''What do you mean?''

She just smiled at me and said: ''Well, life may have its happy moments, but it also has its bad moments too you know. But sometimes what matters more, is how you take care of that big whirlstorm of complications, and make a better life out of it. Thats what you would always tell me everytime I didnt feel good.''

''I used to tell you that?'' I said surprised.

She nodded happily while she started to rub her strange belly and said: ''Thats right.. I used to be a child with so many trouble.. but it is because of you that we are standing right here.. You always helped me eveytime I was not okay.. You were there for me in the good times, and the bad times.. You are like a big sister to me that will always help me.. But now the one who needs help is you darling, and I will help you after all you did for me.''

''So we are sisters?''

Giggling she said: ''Not exactly, but I just love you like a sister and I wont bear to see you go through so much trouble after all you did for me.''

''Can I touch that?'' I said pointing at her belly.

''Sure you can, after all, she will be your niece.''

''What? Im confused now.''

''Just touch it.'' She said.

She stretched her arm toward me, waiting for me to hold her hand. I stared at her first, then I touched her hand. Then, she slowly put my hand on her big belly, and moved it to a certain place. She waited a few seconds, and then I felt something weird moving. I thought I felt a bump or something from her.

''Isnt it lovely?'' She said smiling sweetly.

''What is that?'' I said amazed.

''That darling, is my baby.''

''Wuaohh.. Thats.. amazing..'' I said caressing her belly.

I felt another bump again, now knowing that it was the baby.

''Looks like she likes you.'' She said giggling.

I giggled too saying: ''Is a girl?''

Cream nodded while I started to love feeling the baby's bump.

''How did you do that?'' I said.

''Well is not me, is the baby who's doing all that bumping.''

''No, not that. I mean, how did you create this baby?''

''Uhhm... Well, is complicated.'' She said blushing a little while looking away.

''Oh come on Cream please tell me! I want to have a baby too!'' I said pleading.

''Now, now, Amy be patient. One day you will know but not today.''

''Why?'' I said complaining.

''Because if I tell you, you wouldn't understand.''

''Cream, I would do anything to have a baby. Anything! Even if I dont understand I will try to!''

This time Cream's smile slowly faded, leaving a sad expression. Why is she sad now? What did I do?

''When you are a little mature I will tell you but not now.''

I just crossed my arms again looking away. Is not fair! Why does she get a baby and I dont? Why wont she tell me how to? Geez, Cream was right, life is not so easy as I thought it was.

''Oh!'' I heard Cream groan while holding her belly.

''Whats wrong?''

''Oh dont worry. This baby likes to move a lot when Im emotional.'' She said calming down.

''Dont scare me like that.'' I said going back to my chair.

Cream was about to say something, but was interrupted when we heard someone say: ''I have got to see this with my own two eyes.''

Then I saw an old lady in a chair that can move her. She came to this room, looked at me and Cream.

''Cream? Tell me Sonic was lying. Tell me this was all a joke, and that Amy is good as new?'' The old lady said concerned.

But Cream just looked at her sadly, answering the old lady's question.

''Vanilla please! You should go back to sleep'' I heard Sonic run to her.

''You expect me to rest knowing she is not okay?''

''Mother please, is no good for your health.''She said walking toward her.

Curiosly, I walked toward her too, because there was something about her that called my attention, but Im not sure what it was.

''Amy.'' I heard the old lady say.

Both Sonic and Cream looked to the old lady and then up to me.

''Yes?'' I answered.

''You don't know who I am, do you?''

I shook my head.

''I told you to take care of my mother, not to tell her your problems.'' Cream said standing up to Sonic.

''Im sorry Cream is not my fault. I was just talking to Tails on the phone and it turned out that your mother heard me.'' He said in defense.

''Stop it!'' The lady said, making Sonic and Cream look at her.

''Fighting about this will get you nowhere, and both of you should know that.''

Sonic and Cream just looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say.

''If you want Amy to recover, then you must work together.''

''But mom, I was just..''

''I heard enough Cream. Quite enough.''

Now the lady looked at me again and I said: ''Who are you?''

The lady smiled, just as sweet as her daughter and said: ''Im Vanilla The Rabbit. You may not know me, but I assure you, that you will remember everything soon.'' She said holding my hand.

I just gazed at her carefully. One of her eyes were brown, but the other one was gray. And this for some reason, made me feel guilty. But why? I have nothing to do with that, or do I? Thats when another memory came to me.

* * *

_I will stop here.. Please Review me! I wanna hear your thougts/opinions about this chapter! Also, I wanna hear your guesses of what is Amy's memory about :P_


	6. Chapter 5: I Don't Belong Here

_Hi everyone! You must be so excited for reading this new chapter! I do apologize it took forever for this to happen but hey, I got too busy with school work, and I have a life too. But anyway it dont matter anymore, since this chapter is soon going to be read :P Oh! and I almost forgot! I have to thank the people who reviewed me:_

_-Shadow7104_

_-Zari Thorn96_

_And all the people who followed me, favorited me, etc. I appreciate your support :) Now let the story begin!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Don't Belong Here**

_''Hohohohoho! What's it gonna be Sonic? Are you giving me only one emerald in exchange for Vanilla's life? Or will you give me seven emeralds in exchange for Amy's life?'' The evil doctor said laughing maniacally._

_''Noo! Mom!'' I heard poor Cream cry for her mother._

_I was hanged by a machine holding my waist, while Vanilla was hanged the same way. Only that I was on top of a big pool of lava while a strange gun machine was pointing at Vanilla. And from the top, I could see everyone looking up to us. Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow. But Cream and Sonic were the worst to look at. Sonic was so troubled, not knowing what to do. But Cream was crying so bad, that it made me feel terrible. Vanilla doesn't deserve to die, she's the sweetest person I've ever met, and because of her, I probably wouldn't even be alive! She has always taken care of me ever since that horrible incident happened to my mother, and that's something I should be grateful about.. She is almost like a second mother to me, and I won't bear to see her die because of me! I can't let that happen to her!_

_''Sonic! Just save Vanilla. She is more important right now and she doesn't deserve this!'' I yelled to Sonic._

_Everyone just looked at me like I'm crazy, especially Vanilla._

_''Are you out of your mind? I can't let that happen to you!'' Vanilla said._

_''It's okay Vanilla. What matters is that everything will turn out alright.''_

_''Not for you! Amy don't do this! I know we can figure something out!'' Knuckles said._

_''You only have sixty seconds to decide and if you won't tell me as soon as time ends, I will end both of their lifes! MUAHAHAHAHA!'' Eggman said laughing evilly again._

_Vanilla and I just looked at each other._

_''Vanilla, thank you so much for always being there for me. That's the greatest thing you could do for me! Especially when I was just a little girl deppresed, who didn't cared about her life. I'll never forget the good times we spent together. Thank you. I love you...mom.'' I said, while a single tear fell._

_''Oh Amy don't say that! I would never forgive myself if something terrible happened to you!'' Vanilla said starting to cry._

_I just gave her a sad smile. Then I looked at my friends, and they seemed to be planning something in order to save us both. I dunno why, but for some reason I just felt like this was going to be the last sixty seconds of my life. Maybe this is not where I belong. Maybe this was all meant for me to go back with my mother. Just thinking about her made another tear fall. How I miss her. It's only been a few years since her death and nothing has still changed. I am still that deppresed little girl who yearns for her mother. What's the point of living if I will never be happy without my mother? I may have friends, but they probably don't care about me that much. Especially Sonic, who always has to run away from me. What does he care about me? He should be so excited that Im going to be gone forever._

_''Time is over! Say goodbye to your dear friends Sonic The Hedgehog!''_

_Goodbye cruel world, I thought to myself crying. However, something odd happened. As the hanger was slowly pulling me down and they ray gun was getting ready, I heard Sonic yell:_

_''Rouge, now!''_

_And without a word, I saw Rouge picking Sonic, and threw him with all the strenght she had, making Sonic fly with style in the air, and then landed on Eggman's round and floating seat._

_''I won't let you kill anyone Eggman!'' Sonic said starting to punch the evil doctor._

_As he was punching him, I saw that he accidently pushed a random button with his foot, making my hanger stop pulling me down into the lava. Seconds later, I saw Tails and Cream flying to me._

_''What are you guys doing?'' I said confused._

_''This is part of the plan.'' Cream said smilling._

_''Alright Cream now hand me the equipment.'' Tails said extending his hand to her expecting a tool._

_''Got you Tails!'' Cream said opening the box she was holding, containing many types of tools._

_Cream looked for the right one, and gave it to Tails quickly, and then he started to unlock the hanger, wasting no time. A minute later, the hanger opened and Tails catched me as soon as I was freed._

_''Yeah!'' Cream and Tails said while high-fiving each other._

_They flew me back to the ground, making sure I was okay. However, something was not right, because Vanilla should be freed by now, but she is not. I can see Rouge flying while holding Knuckles, who was trying to damage the hanger, but seemed to be struggling._

_''Tails! It's not working!'' Knuckles said while struggling._

_''What?!'' Tails said._

_He flew quickly over to Rouge and Knuckles and said:_

_''How can that be? It has to work!''_

_''Guys, hurry up! I can't hold Knucklehead much longer!'' Rouge said also struggling._

_''Knuckles, let me try.'' Tails said._

_Knuckles gave him the tool and Tails started to work right away. But I could see that he was starting to struggle and he tried the best he could, but turned out to be a failure._

_''Oh no this is isn't good. This hanger seems to be much stronger than Amy's!'' Tails said catching everyone's attention._

_Even Sonic stopped fighting as soon as he heard Tails and said:_

_''What?''_

_But as soon as Sonic stopped fighting, Eggman rose up, and pushed Sonic out of his seat, making him fall. Fortunately, Cream catched him just on time, saving his life. However, Eggman pushed a random button, making the gun device starting to sound._

_''Your deal has expired! Now you will all get to watch with your own eyes as this machine will absorb Vanilla's life!''_

_''Mom!'' Cream started to cry._

_''No!'' I heard Sonic say._

_He got to the ground, ran at full speed to where the gun was, and hit it as best as he could. His speed made the gun tilt a little, and we all thought we did it and that Vanilla was not getting hurt anymore. However, we heard Vanilla scream in agony and pain. The ray didn't hit her, but it was directing at her right eye. We were all so panicked. Someone had to do something before it was too late! I saw Tails flying quickly to the gun, detached a lot of things as much as he could to make it stop. It took a minute for it to stop. As soon as the ray disappeared, Vanilla fainted unconsciously, her head automatically going down. _

_''This can't be happening! No!'' Cream yelled._

_Knuckles, Creamn and Tails got to the hanger._

_''Maybe if we unite our strengths, it could open the hanger!''_

_All of them put their hands on the tool and tried to disarm it as much as they could until we all heard a strange sound, meaning the hanger opened, while Vanilla was falling down._

_''Shadow, catch her!'' Tails said._

_At the very second he said that, Shadow appeared in a blur and catched Vanilla on time._

_''I got her!'' He said as he grabbed her._

_I ran to Shadow as soon as I could, to see if Vanilla was alright._

_''How is she Shadow? Is she alright?'' I said running to him._

_''Yes, I can feel her breathing.''_

_''Thank goodness!'' I said relieved._

_But something unexpected happened. I could hear Vanilla groaning, then she said:_

_''Oooh... What happened to me?'' She said covering her right eye._

_I was about to tell her that everything was going to be alright. But when she moved her hand, something was not right about her right eye. There was no color. There was just plain gray, a lifeless gray. I saw Vanillla blinking a few times, then said:_

_''What happened to my right eye?'' She asked confused._

_As I was watching her, fear spread my whole body. This can't be happening! Is she.. I she blind?_

* * *

And now the memory stops, leaving me dumbfounded.

''Amy?'' I heard the lady rabbit say.

And now I look at the lady, now knowing fully who is she.

''Vanilla, I.. I'm so sorry..'' I said while my eyes were getting watery.

''Why you apologize? There is nothing to apologize for.'' She said smilling at me.

How can she say that? How can she forget that terrible day where she lost one of her eyes? How can she be so happy about it?

''How can you say that after what happened to you?'' I said now crying.

Everyone looked at me with widened eyes. I just stood there, feeling the same pain I had felt at that memory. Why this had to happen to her? I really don't remember a lot about her, but I do know that she has taken care of me...ever since my mother was... gone. And no one would ever care that much about me as Vanilla did. So why did she had to loose one of her eyes, while I won to be saved from death? Why didn't they saved Vanilla first? Why did they had to save me? I wanted to die! I wanted to go where my mother is now, because like I said in my memory: I don't belong here.

''Amy.. Please don't cry.. What's wrong? Did you just remembered something?'' Sonic said walking to me trying to console me.

But as soon as Sonic touched me, I repelled from him. I just took a step back from him and revealed my tears falling. When I did this, Sonic and everyone else gave a puzzled look, as if they have no idea what's happening.

''Ames?'' Sonic said confused.

''Why did you saved me? I don't belong here, goddammit! I wanted to fricking die! And because you saved me, Vanilla lost an eye! You should've saved her first, not me!'' I said now yelling.

''Amy.. How did you..?'' Cream asked with shock.

And then all of a sudden the painful headache came back, torturing my mind with it's unbearable burning. I covered my head with my hands and said:

''You will never understand me!''

Then I just ran away from them. I don't know where I was running, but I just ran to wherever it looked familiar. I ran up the stairs, and randomly opened a door I picked and locked myself in it. I knelt down on the floor and kept crying while the pain was still present in my head.

* * *

**Sonic's POV:**

I was about to follow Amy but Cream stopped me by putting her hand on my shoulder and said:

''Let her go. Maybe what she needs is some time to think to herself.''

I really wanted to help Amy. I mean, what if she needs me? But then again, Cream does make a good point. So I just sat down on one of the couches reluctantly and started to think on what Amy just said:

''Could it be that.. She just remembered the day that...'' Cream said, but could not finish her sentence.

We all just sat there, not knowing what to say.

''How could she remember that so quickly?'' Cream said.

''I think it was because she was staring at my right eye.. Maybe my eye helped her remember that day..'' Vanilla said.

''I think I just realized something..'' I said.

''What is it Sonic?'' Cream asked curiously.

''I think that everytime she sees someone or something that seems familiar to her, a memory instantly comes to her that is related to what she just saw.''

''And how do you know that? It could've been just a coincidence.'' Cream said.

''Because, something similar happened like that before. I mean, she just remembered we are married just by seeing the sign of our honeymoon car. And now, she just remembered that day just by seeing Vanilla's right eye.''

''Wow, she already knows your her husband? She's rememebering things at a fast pace.'' Vanilla said surprised.

''I know. I'm starting to think that maybe she will recover soon.'' I said.

''And she will. She just needs our help. It won't be easy for her or for any of us, but I know that we can do this.'' Vanilla said putting her hand on my shoulder.

''Mom's right. We can do this.'' Cream said smilling.

''Thanks guys. I really need your help.'' I said my stress slowly cooling off.

* * *

**? i!$ POV:**

I was just parking my car in front of my house, when I found Sonic's car parked there. He's here already? I didn't know he was coming today. Well, I just hope Amy is alright with that Amnesia Sonic told me about before. I parked my car, turned it off, and got out of it. I was about to go inside the house, but then I heard something strange. I dunno what was the sound, but it came from the back of the house. I sneackily walked to the other side of the house, and I saw someone standing up from the ground. I hid myself behind the wall so that the person wouldn't see me. I poked my head out of the wall, and saw a lot of blankets falling from the window's second floor. What is going on? I looked at the person now to see who it was, and my eyes widened as I saw a pink hedgehog. It's Amy?! But what is she doing? Why is she escaping from us? I had to stop her from running away.

''Amy no, stop!'' I said as I was running to her.

She was about to leave until she heard me. She just stopped walking and looked at me with such confusion.

''Who are you and how do you know my name?'' She said.

She looked so scared that I thought she would cry.

''You might not remember me now, but that's besides the point. Why are you running away?''

This time she looked sad. She looked at the full moon and said:

''I don't feel like I belong here.. I... I think that all I am to them is a nuisance.'' She said while her eyes were getting watery.

''But why would you say that? We care about you Amy. You are like a family to us.''

This time she just stared at me with such a strange gaze. Why is she looking at me like that? This stare lasted for minutes. It's as if she wasn't looking at me, but as if she were looking at something else. After this long stare, she walked slowly toward me, gave me one last look and randomly slapped me, leaving me a red mark on my cheek. What is wrong with her? In a moment she looked so scared and confused, and now all of a sudden she looks mad as if I did something to make her be like this.

''Amy what is wrong with you?! Im trying to help you and you slap me?'' I said.

I saw tears rapidly falling from her eyes and said:

''I hate you, I hate you! I wanted to die and because of you I have to go through all of this! If it wasn't for you, I would've been with my mother by now! Why did you had to save me? Why? No one cares about me so why should I live?'' She said yelling.

''Amy, how can you say that?'' I said widening my eyes.

''Amy listen, all you remember is bad memories. But I promise you that we had good memories too! You are special to us and we would not bear to see you die!'' I said.

''But you are not my family Tails and you never will! The only family I have is my mother, but now she's gone and now Im all alone.. I don't see you as a family, I see you as some strangers who saved me as a little girl just because they felt bad for her.''

''Amy..''

''Goodbye Tails. I appreciate you for saving me, but this is not what I want. What I want is to go where I belong.''

And with that said, Amy ran away from me. She ran and ran, until she could not be seen anymore. Panicked at this, I ran to my house to tell the others what just happened.

* * *

**Amy's POV:**

I didn't know where I was running, but all I cared was to run away from them and never see them again. As I was running, rain started to pour down on me, the full moon was getting covered by the dark clouds, making the place even more dark. I soon became lost. It was so dark that I couldn't see where to go. But I didn't cared. I kept running and running until I was far away from them. I soon got tired of running. I slowed down until I stopped walking. I breathed for a minute, then I had to think on where I should go now. I found myself in the middle of a forest, where big trees were sorrounding me everywhere. I sat down near a tree, deciding that maybe staying here is not such a bad idea. I stared up at the grey sky, letting the violent rain get me wet without a care. What am I gonna do now? If I don't belong there, then where do I belong?

* * *

_Aand thats it! Thanks for reading it! I hope u liked it! Please review me, I need to hear your opinions! :D_


End file.
